User talk:Ocelot youth
Hey cheers for all your help, especially on the MGS Mobile page. Really appreciate it! --Fantomas 22:28, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Coheed Dude, good job on liking coheed. Anyone who lists coheed as one of their favourite bands is alright by me! cheers for the work on the wiki - nice to have you on board - Selo 20:49, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Fourth Wall Good job on the Fourth wall page, I was very impressed. Keep up the good work. --Fantomas 12:11, 3 May 2008 (UTC) Commander Hey, could you send me picture of the Commander in MGS4? I don't think I've seen it. --Fantomas 20:55, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :Here he is... I dunno if it's him, though I'd think if it was just a generic PMC he wouldn't be sitting on the plane and would be fighting with the other soldiers instead? http://i31.tinypic.com/amfhxt.jpg Ocelot youth 06:13, 2 June 2008 (UTC) spoilers can we hold off on spoilers till the game actually comes out --Drawde83 19:46, 10 June 2008 (UTC) ::The info I posted on those pages is on the first page of the MGS1 novel... Ocelot youth 20:06, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Props to Ocelot Youth Anybody who diggs Metal Gear, Motley Crue, C&C, A7X, Nine inch nails, and Guns and roses is more an American Hero than GI Joe lmao. I have a Question though. How did you get your...Deal that looks like a profile pic up? Solid Shane 05:58, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Timeline Question Some one over on the Talk for the Timeline asked how we know The Boss was born in 1922. I looked over the history and noticed that it was you who edited that in. Do we have a source for that? --Fantomas 16:09, 24 June 2008 (UTC) ::It says it in the Database's timeline. I'm going through it and trying to weed out info that is questionable (Project Snatcher!!!) and what isn't and adding it onto the timeline. -- Ocelot youth 16:26, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :::Alright, that's cool. This database is causing a lot of trouble so far, I just wish I could unlock the MGS4 spoilers so I could give it a proper read through. --Fantomas 16:37, 24 June 2008 (UTC) ::::I don't even really want to consider the things in the Database to be 100% canon at this point, but her date of birth is pretty minor so I accepted it... I feel like Kojima wouldn't let stuff like Big Boss losing his right eye to Solid Snake in Outer Heaven and The Running Man's French terrorist group being called Les Enfants Terribles pass through the filter when they've been obviously retconned over the years. - Ocelot youth 16:42, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, Metal Gear Saga Vol. 2 suffers from the same problem. I like Ryan Payton, but a lot of this stuff seems like it's his fault. I don't want to place blame on him though. It's hard especially with how much the original Metal Gear games have been retconned, and how Ryan always brings up the retconned stuff as facts. Makes it even more confusing for new fans! From what I've heard, some of the databse seems pretty out there. Isn't Area 51 now part of the Saga thanks to the Database? --Fantomas 17:09, 24 June 2008 (UTC) ::Ahahaha, yeah, Area 51 is a Patriots base in which Sunny was being held, then the Patriots captured Raiden who was infiltrating Area 51 and fitted him with the exoskeleton. That's just so "out of character" for the Metal Gear series to throw in something as cliche as Area 51. -- Ocelot youth 18:05, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Portable Ops Story Hey, don't worry about doing a full-on story overview for the San Hieronymo Takeover page, I'm in the middle of writing one as we speak! I do think we need to clean up the MGS4 story overview pages though. --Fantomas 15:31, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Where are you? Where the hell did you go Ocelot Youth?Solid Shane 04:19, 13 August 2009 (UTC) He quit the Metal Gear Wiki website. Too bad Fantomas hasn't. Oh well, you can't have everything. * Think again. I'm back! *Yeah, for one day.